Hora de aventura Alex la Maga de la Oscuridad
by Gabu R F
Summary: Espero que les guste


Hora de Aventura.

Presenta.

Alex la Maga de la Oscuridad.

En el Reino Helado ahí una niña viviendo sola en el Reino Helado, se llamaba Alex.

Esa mañana…

Alex: (Bostezo) ¿Qué día es? ¡A! Es mi Cumpleaños, pero no hay con quien festejar mi Cumpleaños.

Alex saco un pastel guardado. Encendió las velitas y canto Feliz Cumpleaños, y pidió un deseo.

Alex: Deseo, tener hermanos no me importa si soy adoptada, que mi hermano sea un héroe y aventurero y también que tenga un perro es que, me gustan lo perros. Bueno voy a salir, si mi Papá estuviera aquí me diría, no vuelva tarde (suspiro) quisiera que estuviera aquí, para decirme Feliz Cumpleaños Alex.

Alex salio de su casa para explorar a la sima.

Temblor…

Alex: ¿A? ¿Y ese temblor?

Temblor mas fuerte…

Alex: ¿A? (es su mente) Ahora en más fuerte.

Avalancha…

Alex: ¡A! avalancha. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras tanto…

Finn: Jake ese terremoto fue fuerte que lanzo las cosas, Jake ayúdame a levantar las cosas.

Jake: Oye Finn mira la nieve llego asta la casa creo que fue una Avalancha. Finn que tal si jugamos un poco en la nieve.

Finn: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Finn y Jake salieron a jugar en la nieve cerca de su casa pero encontraron algo o a alguien.

Jake: (Olfate) (olfateo) mmm… huelo algo raro, o mira una mano (en es mente) creo que es alguien, Finn ayúdame por favor halle a alguien.

Finn: ¿Alguien?

Jake: Si, ayúdame.

Finn y Jake sacaron la nieve para ver que había y encontraron a una niña enterrada en la nieve.

Finn: ¿Quién es ella?

Jake: No tengo idea.

Finn: ¿Esta muerta?

Jake: (Olfate) (olfateo) no, no esta muerta.

Finn: Oye Jake, y si la llevamos a la casa para que se caliente.

Jake: Bien, pero para que se caliente nada más.

Finn y Jake, enviaron a la niña misteriosa a su casa para que se calentara y luego…

Alex: (Bostezo) Donde estoy.

Jake: Ya despertante.

Alex: ¿Quién res?

Jake: Me llamo Jake el perro, y tu ¿Quién res?

Alex: Soy Alex.

Jake: ¿Alex?

Alex: Si mi nombre es Alex. Y tú, eres un perrito lindo.

Jake: ¡Lindo, no lindo soy una Beitia!

Alex acaricio a Jake.

Alex: Que lindo perrito.

Finn: ¡A! ya despertaste. ¿Como te llamas?

Alex: Alex.

Finn: ¿Alex? Que tal Alex, yo soy Finn mucho gusto. Y ya conociste a Jake.

Alex: Es un perrito muy adorable.

Finn: Si. El es mi amigo y hermano.

Alex: ¿Hermano?

Finn: Si, fuy adoptado por perros. Y esta en nuestra casa.

Alex: ¿Viven en un árbol?

Finn: Si, ante era de Maceline y ella nos lo regalo a nosotros.

Alex: ¿Quien es Maceline?

Jake: Es la Reina vampiro. E hija de Hunson Abadeer.

Alex: ¿Dijiste Hunson Abadeer?

Jake: Si, Hunson Abadeer. ¿Lo repito otra vez?

Alex: No. No es necesario, gracias.

Jake: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Por nada.

Finn: Bueno. Que tal si vemos una película.

Jake: Tú tienes mi voto.

Beemo: Hola chicos.

Finn: ¡A! Beemo mira a quien encontramos enterrada en la nieve.

Alex: ¿A? Una consola de videojuegos. Hola.

Beemo: Hola, oye Finn ¿Quién es ella?

Finn: Se llama Alex.

Beemo: Hola Alex.

Alex: Así que te llamas Beemo. Mucho gusto.

Beemo: Si, Mucho gusto Alex.

Alex: ¿A? ¿Qué es esto?

NEPTOR: Saluditos.

Alex: ¿Hablas? Y ¿Quien eres?

Neptor: Que tal mi nombre Neptor que en chino mandarin significa robot hilador de pies si fin.

Alex: Hola, soy Alex.

Neptor: Hola, Alex.

Finn: Alex apúrate.

Alex: Bien, vamos Neptor. ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Finn: Rastro de calos.

Alex: ¿Rastro de calos?

Finn: Si. Rastro de calor.

Alex: Siempre e querido ver esta película, era muy popular en mi tiempo.

Finn, Jake, Beemo, Neptor: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Finn: ¿Dijiste en tu tiempo?

Alex: Si, lo dije.

Finn: Pero esta película es de hace 1000 Años.

Jake: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Alex: 10 años. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Finn y Jake: ¡¿QUÉ, 10 AÑOS?!

Alex: Si. Hoy cumplo 10 años.

Jake: Pero si Rastro de calos es de ase 1000 años después de la Guerra de los champiñones.

Alex: Si, es que vengo del pasado, yo soy sobreviviente de la Guerra de los champiñones.

Finn, Jake, Beemo, Neptor: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Alex: No les dije nada, para que no me echaran.

Jake: Tu eres sobreviviente, pero es bueno para ti al menos es viva.

Finn: Tal vez tus Padres están muy preocupados por ti, porque no vas a casa.

Alex: ¿Qué? Snif, snif, wua, wua.

Jake: Finn ¿Ahora que le dijiste?

Finn: Solo le dije que sus Padres deben están preocupados por ella y luego empezó a llorar.

Jake: (susurrando) Oye tal vez es huérfana.

Finn: ¿Huérfana?

Jake: Si, tal vez sus Padres están muertos.

Finn: Ay. Oye Alex, lo siento, no lo sabía.

Alex: Snif, snif, bueno.

Finn: Que tal si la película ¿y tu que dices Alex? ¿Quieres ver la película?

Alex: Si.

Finn: Bien, Jake prepara la película.

Beemo: Nosotros asemos las palomitas, cierto Neptor.

Neptor: Si, Beemo vamos a la cocina.

Beemo: Yo te sigo.

Los chicos vieron la película, y después celebraron el cumpleaños de Alex, y después los chicos pensaron…

Finn: (susurrando) Oye Jake.

Jake: Si, Finn.

Finn: ¿Qué si la adoptamos como nuestra hermana?

Jake: Mmm… Bueno, porque no.

Finn: Bien. Vamos a decírselo.

Alex: (En su mente) Este día fue de para recordarse, conocí a Marceline, el Rey Helado, la Dulce Princesa, Tronquitos, la Princesa Flama y a todos en OOO.

Finn: Alex.

Alex: ¿Ah?

Finn: Jake y yo estuvimos pensando, y decidimos que te quedaras con nosotros como nuestra nueva Hermana.

Jake: Así para que no estés sola.

Finn: Y ¿Qué dices Alex?

Alex: Snif, snif…

Alex empezó a llorar y luego abraso a Finn y a Jake y les dijo…

Alex: Snif, snif, Gracias chicos. (En su mente) mi deseo se hiso realidad.

Ha, Alex se le cumplió su deseo que la adoptaran y fue así. Y ahora Finn Y Jake tiene una nueva hermana. El dúo de aventureros ahora es un trió de aventureros, Finn, Jake y Alex.

Finn: ¿Saben qué hora es?

Jake: La Hora de...

Alex: Aventura.

FIN.


End file.
